Vainilla y Chocolate
by Maria de las Mareas
Summary: -¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Y la pregunta hizo detener en seco a la chica, por unos segundos pareció como si el tiempo se le hubiera detenido, se volvió hacia él mientras lo veía como idiotizada... su respuesta no pudo ser mejor que su expresión: -¿Neh?
1. Chapter 1

_**Vainilla y Chocolate.**_

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._**  
**

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Y la pregunta hizo detener en seco a la chica, por unos segundos pareció como si el tiempo se le hubiera detenido, con movimientos suaves y sintiéndose como si fuera ajena a ese momento, se volvió hacia él, las mejillas levemente arreboladas, los labios suavemente separados, boqueó como un pez fuera de agua, pero las palabras negaban a formularse en sus labios.

_¿Realmente había escuchado lo que estaba segura que había escuchado?_

Sus ojos lo escrutaron con curiosidad.

_¿Hablaba en serio? _

Él le regresaba la mirada, impávido, carente de toda emoción, ni un rubor o titubeo se reflejaba en su níveo rostro, la chica entornó sus ojos, su actitud distante le hacía dudar un poco de dichas palabras:

_¿Acaso estaba perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba? ¡No! Estaba segura que había escuchado lo que había escuchado... tal vez alguna otra persona a su alrededor había formulado dicha pregunta a su querida, y ella ilusamente la había amoldado a sus deseos._

La chica miró de reojo discretamente hacia un lado y hacia el otro, la calle estaba desierta.

_De verdad... ¿hablaba en serio? ¿O era solo una broma?... ¿Bromeaba? ... De ser así, ¡era una broma muy cruel! ¡Con eso no se jugaba! _

Toda clase de ideas absurdas y preguntas sin respuesta se arremolinaron en su cabeza mientras lo veía, como idiotizada, su respuesta no pudo ser mejor que su expresión:

-¿Neh?

Y él frunció el ceño.

Las opciones se le acababan, estaba segura que lo había escuchado, era demasiado joven como para empezar a sufrir ataques de demencia, también estaba segura que no lo había dicho nadie más, estaban solos al menos unos 20 metros a la redonda, si era una broma, bueno, entonces esa era una señal inequívoca de que el apocalipsis estaba cerca, jamás en la vida lo había visto soltar una broma.

No había más de donde elegir, tenía que ser él, analizó, mientras en su cerebro se formaba una sola oración que parecía no tener sentido en ése momento:

_Neji Hyuga, quería que ella: Tenten... fuera su novia. _

Frunció su ceño, mientras lo miraba en el más absoluto de los silencios, cuando era niña ¿cuántas veces no había soñado con una pomposa y bien elaborada declaración de amor? Velas, luz de luna, una cena, violinistas, ataviados con elegantes trajes de etiqueta, se mordió un labio para no reír...

_¡Como cambiaban las cosas! _

Venían cansados y sudorosos de una larga sesión de entrenamiento, el lugar; una desierta calle de Konoha, el momento, pocos meses después de la cuarta guerra ninja (aún se podían ver reparaciones por toda la ciudad) no podría ser menos romántico para dicha pregunta, y aún así estaba segura que prefería esa declaración, a aquella absurda y elaborada que se hubo imaginado cuando fuera niña.

Tenten, sonrió.

Todas sus amigas habían recibido la misma pregunta varios meses atrás, por sus "amores imposibles" en algunos casos, o demasiado evidentes en algunos otros, se preguntó si el resultado de aquella terrible guerra había motivado a sus compañeros, a tomar esa decisión, la castaña miró a su compañero a través de sus gruesas pestañas.

O en el particular caso de él... sería el hecho de haber estado en el umbral de la muerte que había cambiado su percepción acerca de ellos, o tal vez, solo era una obligación, al verse presionado por una sociedad que demanda a una cierta edad establecer un compromiso, después de todo, ya no eran ningunos niños.

Tenten acarició sus propios nudillos con nerviosismo, si de algo estaba segura era que Neji jamás haría algo que estuviera en contra de su voluntad.

-¿Tenten? –Preguntó él, después de un largo rato de permanecer en silencio, Empezaba a impacientarse.

_¿Debía tomar ése silencio como una negativa?, ¿había sido precipitado formular esa pregunta? _

Tal vez, dijo una vocecita llena de negatividad dentro de su cabeza, pero no podía evitarlo, ya no más, tenía que reconocer que muy a su pesar que sus entrenamientos, sus estudios o sus misiones, no reclamaban tanto su atención como lo hacía ella; se sorprendió a si mismo mirándole más de lo necesario, sonriendo como idiota cuando la veía, elaborando cada vez más absurdas situaciones para pasar más tiempo con ella a solas, sin Gai-sensei, ni Lee, ni sus primas, ni su tío, nadie que los pudiera importunar, nadie más que ellos dos.

Se descubrió que las pesadillas producto de aquella mortífera batalla, solo se disipaban con el recuerdo de su despertar en aquella sucia camilla de ese mal elaborado hospital que había montando para sus heridos...

_00000000_

_Sus ojos se abrieron con pesadez mientras escuchaba como entre sueños, gritos de júbilo y llantos dolorosos, era extraño, ¿Cómo es que había pasado eso? Cerró nuevamente sus orbes plateados esbozando una mueca dolorosa. _

_El cuerpo le dolía a mil demonios, sentía dolor en cada musculo de su cuerpo, músculos que no sabía ni siquiera que tenía, se sentía frágil y cansado, afiebrado, como quien se recupera de una fuerte gripe. _

_Un manchón borroso frente a él le hizo comprender que no estaba solo, parpadeó un par de veces, el manchón chocolate, empezaba a definirse y tener forma, era Tenten_

_Trató de pronunciar su nombre, pero las palabras se atragantaban en sus labios, Tenten sonrió entre hipidos y largas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. _

_-Neji –llamó ella intentando controlar el temblor de su voz sin éxito, intentó decir algo, pero solo sus labios se movieron sin pronunciar sonido alguno, ella negó con la cabeza: –No digas nada. –Sonrió, pero sus labios temblaban suavemente por las comisuras –estas: muy débil._

_Dos lágrimas gruesas siguieron a las primeras, parecía debatirse entre reír o llorar, Neji siguió el camino de esas lágrimas que se perdían bajo la tela de su chaleco shinobi, nunca nadie había llorado por él, desde la más tierna infancia, al cuidado de sirvientes y parientes con un largo historial de problemas personales, era imposible que alguien se tomara la molestia de preocuparse lo suficiente para derramar un par de lagrimas sinceras por su persona, sus primas tal vez... _

_Sin embargo ahí estaba ella, la eterna sonriente y optimista castaña, compañera de su equipo y ¿Por qué no? Una de las pocas personas que podía catalogar como amiga, llorando por él, por su causa, por su persona, él y solo él era el culpable de aquellas lagrimas, y un vacío, le pesó en el estomago. _

_No quería verla llorar, mucho menos por él, no valía la pena. _

_Quiso alargar su mano hacia su rostro pero se sentía demasiado cansado, su brazo pesaba como si fuera de plomo, no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para eso._

_-¡Neji! –Y otra voz más estridente y chillona de lo que le hubiera gustado nubló su visión de su compañera, un manchón rosado ocultó al castaño, y él se sintió como si el estupor estuviera reclamándolo nuevamente, las voces se hacían lejanas: – ¡Despertó! _

_Y en medio de aquella confusión, de cansancio, dolor y voces sin sentido, le pareció escuchar una voz que acallaba a todas las demás, la de su compañera y amiga, que en voz suave y gentil pronunciaba su nombre de una forma que solo pudo lograrle una sonrisa en los labios. _

_-Neji. _

___00000000_

-Si –Y su voz le devolvió al presente, Neji le miró en silencio, Tenten no le miró veía el piso como si no estuviera segura de cómo contestar, sus mejillas arreboladas se asomaban por detrás de sus flequillos castaños, con una cabezada seca, accedió a su pregunta. –Sí, sí quiero.

Neji quiso decir algo, pero no estaba seguro como se procedía en esos momentos, debía ¿estallar en carcajadas? ¿Prometerle el mejor futuro que él pudiera ofrecerle? ¿Besarla?

Enarcó una ceja, mientras barajeaba sus opciones, no tenía ganas de reír, aunque tampoco era de los que reían con facilidad, prometerle el mejor futuro, ¿para qué prometer eso? Bien sabía de sobra que Tenten, era capaz de tener el mejor futuro y lo haría con o sin él, hablar de esa manera ¿no era acaso minimizar las capacidades de Tenten y actuar él de forma arrogante?

Besarla, miró a Tenten sonrojada y nerviosa, le veía con una debil sonrisa timida en los labios... y parecía igual o más nerviosa que él, aunque no entendía porque... no habría sido ella la que acabara como un idiota, si le respondía de forma negativa.

Neji tragó en seco, nunca había besado a nadie, y sabía que no iba a empezar en ése momento.

Así que sin más opciones de las cuales escoger, se decidió por la única que podía tener, ser él.

-Bien. –Y dio una cabezada seca, y sin un beso, abrazo o tan siquiera un apretón de manos, ambos siguieron su camino.

**0000000000000000**

**Hola! **

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, ya traía esta idea entre ceja y ceja, de mi pareja favorita, espero dejen reviews si les gustó y si no también, estoy abierta a toda clase de críticas. **

**P.D. Seh, por si no se notaba, en mi fic, Neji no muere...  
**

**Besos y abrazos :)  
**

**María de las Mareas**


	2. Chapter 2

La castaña se dejó caer sobre el pasto con actitud desenfadada, era tarde, y era hora de comer, pensó Tenten mientras recogía sus piernas y clavaba su mentón sobre sus rodillas, alargó una de sus manos hacía una caja de _obento_ que descansaba entre ambos, una mano más rápida y más blanquecina que la suya la adelantó y tomó un _onigiri_ de la pequeña caja de madera. Tenten miró de reojo a su compañero de entrenamientos; Neji Hyuga llevaba a sus labios la bola de arroz, previamente tomada, dio un mordisco suave y empezó a comer.

La chica se perdió en sus labios que se movían rítmicamente mientras tragaba el arroz, y por un segundo tuvo una imperiosa necesidad de abalanzarse sobre él, Tenten se sonrojó solo de pensarlo, así que siguiendo su ejemplo, comenzó, con una pregunta que llevaba ya tiempo molestándole:

_-Soy novia de Neji desde hace más de un mes, ¿pero... qué significa eso?_

Y de reojo miró a su novio, él no la veía por supuesto, estaba comiendo totalmente en calma, tenía la vista clavada en algún punto lejano, Tenten tragó un bocado de la bola de arroz.

Seguían entrenando juntos como cada día desde que tenían 11 años, comían juntos tras un largo entrenamiento, descansaban cuando tenían que hacerlo, le acompañaba a casa, se despedían en el umbral de su puerta al anochecer, ella con una sonrisa sincera y alegre, él con un movimiento seco de cabeza, y un "buenas noches" entre dientes.

_-Nos hemos comportado de esta manera desde siempre... entonces ¿Qué diferencia hay entre tener o no tener un novio?_

Analizó Tenten, mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus brazos, el Hyuga le miró de reojo, con suficiente discreción para que no lo notara:

_-Ni siquiera nos hemos besado. _

Y el recuerdo de hace un par de semanas en un entrenamiento acudió a su recuerdo.

******00000000**

_Tenten corría contra su compañero de entrenamientos con un "bo" bien aferrado en lo alto de su cabeza, lista para usarlo de la mejor manera posible, Neji le esperaba, una pierna echada detrás de su cuerpo, los brazos en alto posición defensiva. Tenten sonrió, si creía que iba a detenerla tan fácilmente estaba muy equivocado. _

_La chica clavó la punta de la vara en el piso y la utilizó para impulsarse y saltar a sus espaldas, como si fuera una atleta de "salto con garrocha". _

_Pudo notar como Neji seguía con la vista cada uno de sus movimientos, y como se volvió con rapidez cuando ella con la elegancia que le proferían los años de duro entrenamiento "ninjutsu" cayó sobre una pierna con suavidad, e intentó golpear al Hyuga con el extremo del arma. _

_Por supuesto que no se podía engañar a un genio con tan simple acto acrobático, Neji preparado, se las ingenió para bloquear el golpe, atrapó el "bo" con un brazo, ante el desconcierto de la chica; deslizó con suavidad sus piernas, para tener un mayor equilibrio, y en menos de una fracción de segundo, el chico había logrado un desarme casi perfecto. _

_Todo ocurrió muy rápido, una patada a su larga arma de madera que voló varios metros más lejos, una mano aferrada contra su cuello, casi ahogándole con la fuerza que le tomó y con la otra había sujetado una de sus manos obligándole a doblar su brazo detrás de su espalda. _

_Tenten gruñó de dolor, había visto como se ejecutaba esa llave contra algún ladronzuelo del pueblo, pero no la había experimentado por cuenta propia, casi podía sentir como se le desencajaba el brazo; pero no iba a darle el gusto de verle vencida, con la cabeza en alto y los ojos fieros, se mantuvo firme contra él, elevó una de sus manos hacia la de Neji que se asía contra su cuello y clavo sus uñas en su mano. _

_Neji apretó los labios, mientras acercaba su rostro de forma amenazante. _

_-Estas muy distraída hoy, Tenten, en una batalla real te costaría la vida. _

_Tenten guardó silencio, odiaba cuando tenía la razón, y lamentaba que él fuera tan duro en los entrenamientos, aunque estaba consciente de que nunca le haría daño, sabía que podía llegar a excederse si no se le controlaba a tiempo, y la prueba no podía ser más clara que esa:_

_Estaba ahorcándola, él fácilmente podría partirle el cuello en dos, si lo oprimía con suficiente fuerza, si utilizaba su chakra, como era debido._

_La chica clavó sus uñas con toda su fuerza, sintiendo como algo liquido y caliente empezaba a resbalar entre sus dedos._

_Neji solo entonces miró su mano, unas pequeñas gotitas de su sangre impregnaban su blanca piel logrando que la expresión del Hyuga cambiara de repente, soltó a Tenten de inmediato, y la miró en silencio, una expresión sombría le oscureció su rostro, ella daba largas bocanas de aire, como si quisiera aspirar todo el oxigeno a su alrededor, y él miró su cuello, podía ver todavía sus dedos como pintados en su garganta, nuevamente se había excedido, el Hyuga enterró una mano en su cuero cabelludo._

_-Tenten... _

_-No pasa nada –dijo ella con suavidad, y subió el cuello de su blusa ocultando las marcas –De verdad no pasa nada._

_-Yo... -Sin embargo el joven no parecía todavía convencido con su respuesta, ¡estaba actuando como un maldito demente!... bajo sus ojos plateados y miró el pasto debajo de sus pies... –Tenten... unos segundos más y yo... –Intentó decir él con expresión abatida sin embargo la chica no le dejó terminar un potente silbido ahogó sus palabras, y Neji se vio obligado a verla, ella sonreía alegremente mientras ponía sus manos sobre sus caderas:_

_-Por favor... ¡¿Realmente crees que tan poca cosa se me amedrenta?! –Y rió como si hubiera dicho algo muy gracioso, y como si fuera una exagerada pantomima se puso de dar vueltas como desquiciada poniendo énfasis en cada una de sus palabras –Por si no lo recuerdas soy tú novia, y no elegiste a una débil dama en desgracia, ¡no! La novia de Neji Hyuga no es ninguna debilucha. _

_Neji sonrió de forma casi inconsciente ¿cómo era que esa chica sin mayor atributo que la de una impresionante fuerza de voluntad, podía sacarlo de la más profunda tristeza y lograrle ponerle una sonrisa en los labios? ¿Cómo era que lo lograba? _

_-Eso lo sé. –Contestó él, poniéndose a su lado, logrando entonces que parara, Tenten guardó silencio, le hubiera gustado saber que decir en ese momento, pero todas las frases que se arremolinaban en su cabeza le sabían vanas y trilladas para la situación, sabía que la guerra había afectado a todos de uno u otro modo, y Neji no era la excepción, su carácter de por si serio, se volvió aún más, sus golpes más certeros y mortíferos, los entrenamientos nunca más volverían a ser un juego, porque volver a caer en una batalla, no sería de nuevo una opción. _

_Quería decirle que lo comprendía y estaría con él a su lado cuanto lo necesitara, pero no encontraba las palabras exactas. _

_El Hyuga aprovechando su silencio, alargó sus dedos hacia su cuello, deslizando con gentileza el dedo índice por su garganta, desde su mentón hacía abajo, como queriendo borrar el mal rato, la piel de su cuello era tan suave al tacto como había imaginado, detuvo sus caricias en la base de su cuello, entre los dos huesos superiores del pecho, quería bajar más, miró a Tenten directo a la cara, ella a su vez le veía con el rostro sonrosado y los labios ligeramente separados, sabía que no opondría resistencia, podía ver en la reacciones de su piel que tanto él como ella lo deseaban, pero eso no era algo que hiciera un caballero. _

_El Hyuga separó sus dedos de su cuello, notando como ella fruncía el ceño en clara señal de desagrado, no importaba eso ahora. _

_Tenten notó como Neji acercó sus pasos aún más, la castaña se mantuvo firme en su lugar sin dejarse cohibir, pudo sentir como sus senos se amoldaban perfectamente contra su pecho, suave contra duro... no recordaba nunca haber estado tan cerca de él, sentía el corazón en la garganta, tuvo que alzar el rostro para seguir mirándole a los ojos, ¿en qué momento Neji se había vuelto tan grande?_

_Neji miró el rostro sonrojado de Tenten, estaba muda, eso debía de ser un record, ella nunca guardaba silencio por nada, Neji recorrió con su vista el perfecto rostro de su compañera y se preguntó ¿en qué momento Tenten se había vuelto tan guapa?_

_Parpadeó un segundo y sus ojos se clavaron los suyos, parpadeó una vez más y sus ojos se clavaron en sus labios, suaves y rosados, inclinó un poco su rostro sobre el de ella, sintió un ardor desconocido en el bajo vientre... _

_-¡Yoooooosh! Al fin los encuentro. –Escucharon ambos, logrando que la ensoñación en la cual se habían sumergido, desapareciera con los gritos de júbilo de su tercer integrante de equipo, y como si fueran un par de imanes que se repelieran para pronto pusieron una distancia considerable entre ambos. _

_-¿Lee? –Y la bestia verde de Konoha saltó desde lo alto de la copa de un árbol delante de ellos, levantó un dedo pulgar en señal victoriosa, y Neji tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no quebrar ése mismo dedo que él levantaba con tanto orgullo. _

_- ¡Los he estado buscando desde hace rato! (y miren que fue difícil) Gai-sensei, quiere vernos... parece ser que tendremos una misión dentro de poco... –Y el joven de cejas gruesas guardó silencio de repente, fijándose en su compañera de equipo: –Tenten –Y Rock Lee, inclinó su rostro a un palmo de distancia de el de la castaña - ¡tú cara está totalmente roja! ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_-Ahh... –Y el rubor se incrementó en el ya sonrojado rostro de la kunoichi, miró a Neji, él le miró cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho fingiendo indiferencia. –Si... creo que... voy a resfriarme... debe ser eso...-Y dicho lo último rompió a reír nerviosamente. _

_Neji miró a Lee en silencio, Tenten era muy habilidosa para muchas cosas, sin embargo para mentir era pésima, era obvio que lo hacía y si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, sabría que mentía sin lugar a dudas, sin embargo estaban hablando de Lee, él era demasiado inocente para atreverse a desconfiar de las palabras de cualquiera de sus amigos, aceptó la mala mentira de la castaña como cierta y tras mostrar su evidente preocupación por su estado de salud, se marcharon los tres en busca de su profesor, sin que la bestia verde siquiera sospechara que había arruinado un momento especial entre la recién formada pareja. _

**00000000**

Tenten sabía que Lee, era un chico de buen corazón, pero tenía que reconocer que era un cabeza dura e inoportuno, hubiera dado lo que fuera, porque él no hubiera aparecido en ése momento, Neji desde ése frustrado intento de beso, no había vuelto a intentarlo, (tal vez pensara que nuevamente Lee volvería a interrumpirlos) y ella, tampoco lo había hecho, su pudor, su orgullo femenino o como fuera que se llamara, recitaba dentro de su cabeza:

_-¡Es él quien debe hacerlo! _

Y no por alguna idea machista que le obligaba a pensar eso... no... Si debía de ser sincera consigo misma... tenía que admitir que... tragó seco y le miró de reojo (él seguía comiendo tan plácidamente como era posible).

_-Tenía miedo. _

Tenía miedo, de ser ella quien le besara y ser rechazada... imaginarse besando a Neji y verlo contestar una negativa políticamente correcta, y ausente de toda emoción, lograba que sus piernas temblaran como de gelatina. Tenía miedo de creer que Neji podría darse cuenta que pedirle un compromiso a su castaña persona era un error, que tal vez, pedirle ser su novia fue un momento de locura, que no podría remediar, ¡tal vez ni siquiera quería que fueran novios en primer lugar!

_-Tal vez por eso no me ha besado. _

Tenten sumergió la cabeza entre los brazos, sintiéndose frustrada.

_-¡Ahhh! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan complicado? –_Gruñó mentalmente mientras volvía a alargar su mano hacia la caja de obento, sin prestar atención, chocando suavemente con la mano de Neji.

-Perdona –dijo ella, mirándole a él primero y luego a la caja, solo quedaba uno, Neji también pareció percatarse de ese hecho. –Ah... solo queda uno.

-Cómelo tú.

-No, cómelo tú.

-No.

-¿Lo compartimos? –Dijo Tenten con una sonrisa amable, el Hyuga miró la pequeña bola y luego a ella.

-Debido a su consistencia el _onigiri_ no es un alimento que pueda simplemente partirse en dos, se desbarataría, cómelo tú. -: Tenten consiguió mantener su sonrisa a pesar de lo estoico de sus palabras, ni siquiera sabía el por qué se sorprendía, inclusive debía de aceptar que ya conocía su respuesta antes de que la dijera:

-Gracias. –Contestó ella llevando la bola de arroz a sus labios y dio un buen bocado, Neji por su parte ya se levantaba para seguir con su entrenamiento.

Tenten tomando aquello como una señal clara de que debía terminar lo más rápido posible, se apresuró, sabía que Neji odiaba que lo hicieran esperar, así que casi sin masticar engulló la blanca bolita de un solo bocado, pudo sentir como se atoraba en su garganta pero lo solucionó tomando un enorme trago de agua de una cantimplora cercana.

-¡Estoy lista! –Dijo ella orgullosa de haber terminado de comer y no morir en menos de 5 segundos, Neji se volvió hacia Tenten y por un segundo le pareció que él iba a sonreír, pero pareció haberlo pensando mejor porque mantuvo su semblante imperturbable, así que llevando una mano en puño hacia su mano y aclarando su garganta dijo:

-Tienes algo ahí.

-¿Eh? –Y llevó una de sus manos hacia su mejilla, Tenten no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir su rostro, por la prisa de terminar de comer, había llenado medio rostro de pequeños granitos de arroz que estaban esparcidos alrededor de su boca, Tenten refregó su cara con el antebrazo de una forma no muy femenina, y todavía se preguntaba el porqué Neji no quería besarla.

-¿Lista?

Y el Hyuga vio a su compañera, había logrado quitar casi todos los pequeños granos de arroz a excepción de uno que había encontrado cabida debajo de su labio inferior, Neji frunció el ceño.

-Te queda uno aquí –Y señalando su propio rostro, mostrando el lugar exacto donde podía verse el pequeño granito de arroz, Tenten lo imitó en su cara, intentando retirarlo, sin embargo la pequeña bolita blanca se negaba a irse con tanta facilidad.

-¿Ya?

-No –Y rodó los ojos con exasperación, ¿acaso no podía sentirlo? se acercó hacia ella de dos zancadas, Tenten le miró con sus enormes ojos color chocolate, sin embargo apenas si se movió él deslizó el dedo pulgar por apenas debajo de sus labios, por unos momentos el tiempo pareció detenerse el Hyuga deslizó pudo verla respingar, como si su solo contacto la hubiera quemado, y él quedó inmóvil.

Un fugaz y ferviente deseo le invadió a los pocos segundos, sus labios pequeños y rosados le incitaban como si fuera el agua para un sediento en medio del desierto, estaba tan cerca que solo necesitaba un pequeño empujón, un momento de locura, de coraje, como el que sintió cuando formuló la pregunta que inició su noviazgo hacia poco más de un mes. Quería probarla, quería sentirla, respirarla, tocarla, besarla... quería, de verdad que quería...

_Sin embargo... _

El moreno retiró el pequeño grano de arroz con un movimiento suave.

-Listo.

_-Tenía miedo. _

Tenía miedo, jamás había besado a nadie, jamás había estado tan cercano a alguna persona, ¿y si lo hacía de forma incorrecta? ¿Y si se equivocaba? ¿Cómo saber algo para lo que nunca se había preparado?

_¿Cómo aceptar que el genio perfecto no era un genio en todo? _

Y él apretó los labios, preguntándose si debía confesarle sus miedos a su novia.

_-No. _

Ella seguramente hubiera reído, y le hubiera tranquilizado como solo ella sabía.

-Todos nos equivocamos alguna vez... por eso se inventó el borrador. –Habría contestado con una sonrisa, adoraba su inocente e infantil razonamiento, pero no estaba de acuerdo, todos se equivocaban, si, todos, menos él.

Él, no podía darse el lujo de equivocarse, un Hyuga, siempre bajo el escrutinio del ojo crítico de la sociedad ninja, no podía hacerlo, no cuando su misma familia demandaba la excelencia, ¡jamás habría de equivocarse! estar un paso delante de todo, y saber lo que habría que hacerse siempre, no era mera casualidad. No había nacido siendo un genio, se había convertido en uno, a pura base de determinación, sabiendo que las segundas oportunidades no se presentaban en la vida.

Y Neji miró el rostro de Tenten, aunque nunca lo admitiría, a veces la envidiaba, para ella todo era tan sencillo.

-Gracias –contestó ella con un hilillo de voz, Tenten miró directamente al Hyuga, y él pudo ver la determinación oculta tras el nerviosismo el rostro sonrojado de la castaña, una parte de su cerebro lo instó a alejarse, pero sus pies parecían clavados al suelo, Tenten separó un largo mechón oscuro delante de sus ojos, poniéndole detrás de su oreja, y el simple roce de sus dedos contra su lóbulo, le hizo sentir como si una descarga eléctrica, le hubiera recorrido la espina.

_Tenía miedo de que la rechazara, tenía miedo de que todo fuera un sueño, una mera ilusión que ella hubiese creado._

-Tenten

_Tenía miedo de no ser perfecto, de equivocarse, ¡él nunca se equivocaba! las segundas oportunidades no se presentaban en la vida. _

_-Neh..._ –le pareció escuchar que dijo ella, aunque no podría estar seguro, ya que apenas masculló las palabras, la chica acortó toda distancia entre ambos, y posó sus besos con suavidad sobre los de él, fue un beso casto, puro e inocente no más duradero que un par de segundos.

Cuando ella se hubo separado, miró a Neji como si estuviera disculpándose, por una fracción de segundos se permitió verse reflejada en esos ojos blancos, quería escuchar algo, quería que dijera algo con su suave y aterciopelada voz que acallara la de dentro de su cabeza que la reprendía mentalmente por haber sido tan precipitada, pero tenía que saberlo, no podía vivir más en la incertidumbre:

_-¿Realmente quería besarla? ¿Realmente quería salir con ella?_

El corazón le latía sin control, él se mordía un labio inferior, parecía dudar, parecía receloso.

-Neji.

Y esa forma en que pronunció su nombre, igual que cuando hizo al despertar de los fríos brazos de la muerte, eliminó todas las dudas y los recelos, tenía miedo, siempre lo tendría no podía vivir siempre un paso delante de todo, ¡era simplemente imposible!, pero con ella el temor se hacía mucho más llevadero.

Alargó sus brazos hacia ella, apretó tras su espalda con sus manazas, quiere sentirla más cerca, puede escucharla ahogar un gemidito de asombro, ella está sorprendida, pues bien, no solo ella, con la urgencia de un novato, prueba nuevamente sus labios, una caricia torpe y lenta al principio, no suficiente para acallar esa premura que exige su cuerpo, pero ya habría tiempo para ello.

**00000000**

**Segundo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, yo por lo pronto me divierto como enana, poniendo en apuros a Neji, XD muchas gracias por sus reviews a: aniota21, Mishiel-chan Uchihalove, NeoAzrael125 y gatita vsb**

**Nos leeremos en el siguiente capitulo un abrazo muy fuerte. :D  
**

**Saludos!**


End file.
